1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heating device, and more particularly to a heating device having light reflection effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional outdoor warming oven 1 disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 392837 includes a barrel receiving cylinder 11 for accommodating a gas barrel (not shown) therein, a combustion unit 12 disposed fixedly above the barrel receiving cylinder 11, and a top cap 13 for covering the combustion unit 12. The combustion unit 12 includes a supporting post 121 fixed on and above the barrel receiving cylinder 11, an ignition switch 122 disposed on the supporting post 121, a burner 123 controlled by the ignition switch 122 to produce a fire flame, and a shield 123 surrounding the burner 123. The top cap 13 is disposed for covering the burner 124.
A fire produced by the burner 123 is used for heating air to form hot air. The top cap 13 can block the hot air from flowing into the atmosphere. Hence, surrounding air can be heated to increase the surrounding temperature. However, due to the presence of the top cap 13, the illumination effect is limited.